Save Me
by CowboysAndAngels
Summary: Running away from her past, kagome is forced to live a life as a single mother who lives in a small appartment. waitressing at kougas bar one night, she meets a blast from the past. the same past she spent 3 years running from. can kagome swallow her pride and finally face the man who broke her heart and fathered her son? My first fanfiction ever. please review. Beta read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome walked up the stairs to her small run-down apartment. As she approached the door, she heard the laughter of a small little boy behind the door."Again San-San, again," the little boy yelled.

"Come now Yasha, not right now. Mommy is going to be home any minute and she is going to have both of our tails if we don't get these toys picked up," Sango said to the child.

Kagome smiled a little to herself and put her forehead on the door. Yasha was only 3 years old, and he had no clue who his daddy was. When Kagome found out she was pregnant, she ran away; the only people who knew where she was, was Sango and Miroku. She smiled because she knew that her son was happy, and she was happy to have Sango and Miroku in her life. But she cried because she was upset that she did not stick it out; to do what was right for Yasha.

Kagome shook off herself pity and pulled her coat more secure around herself.

A blizzard was supposed to blow in tonight, so she remembered that she better turn the heat up. Kagome pulled her keys out of her purse and began unlocking her door. When the door swung open, Kagome stepped in and placed her coat, scarf and toboggan hat on the coat rack. She placed her keys and gloves on the table beside the door.

"Yasha, baby, mommy's home," Kagome called out to her child.

"Mommy!" Her child screeched back. A silver haired boy with triangle shaped puppy ears, came running down the small hallway completely naked and covered in bubbles.

"Kagome-chan...," said an irritated and soaking wet Sango as she ran down the hall after the young child. He jumped and Kagome caught him in mid-air.

"Mommy... I gave San-San a bath," the child giggled in his mother's arms.

"Yasha, mommy loves you but you need to go and get your little butt in the tub. Come now, Yasha, let mommy have a word with Aunt San-San."

Yasha did not like the idea of that but listened anyways. Kagome smiled at her son and kissed him on the tip of one of his ears.

When Yasha was no longer in sight, kagome dug through her purse and scrounged up as much money as she could to pay Sango for babysitting again for her. She pulled out a wad of money and handed Sango a 20 dollar bill.

"Kagome-chan, I'm not taking your money. I have already told you this. You're a waitress at Kouga's bar. You need all the money you earn to take care of you and Yasha."

She placed the money back in Kagome's hands. Kagome looked her best friend and Sango smiled at her. Kagome burst into tears. She knew she needed the money but felt obligated to give it to Sango.

"Sango, thank you for being such a good friend to me, I don't know what I would do without you," said Kagome as she hugged her best friend.

"Kagome-chan, you know I don't like to get in your business about this but you should really tell him. I know he is an ass but I know he will take care of you two and you won't have to sacrifice half as much as you are right now. I know you're doing it for Yasha, but for God's sakes Kagome, you need to eat too. You don't have to buy Yasha every toy and snack he lays his little fingers on."

Kagome looked down.

"Sango, what happened between me and his father had was a fling. He never loved me. He made that quite clear and he never even wanted children. He made that very clear as well. It's been 3 years, Sango, how am I supposed to do that? Just walk up to him and say, 'Hey dude... remember me, the girl you slept with back in high school... Well, guess what dude, you knocked me up and we have a 3 year-old son together.' No Sango. I can't just do that Sango-chan. I'm in this alone."

Kagome walked to her kitchen and poured her a cup of hot coffee.

Sango stayed sitting on the couch and watched the frail mother. Kagome was always happy, always smiling when Yasha was there to see. She was the true heart of a single mother. Sango knew she was working herself to death. Kagome was pushing maybe, 110 pounds, from not eating much and her face was tired and she knew it showed.

"Kagome-chan, I just want to make sure you are taking care of yourself as well as Yasha."

Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. "I will be ok Sango-chan. No one ever died of a little hard work." Kagome smiled her weak smile and walked down the small hall.

"Yasha, come say good-bye to Auntie San-San," Sango yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO! SAN-SAN STAY," the boy screamed as he ran down the hallway towards Sango.

She caught him.

"Auntie San-San has to go home to Uncle Roku. But I will be back tomorrow and maybe we can go for a picnic... does that sound nice Yasha," she asked.

He nodded and kissed Sango's cheek.

She put him down and he ran to his mother.

Sango hugged Kagome and walked out.

Later that night, after Kagome had put Yasha to bed, she sat in her room on her bed and watched an old familiar home movie that she knew all too well. It was the movie from her 16th birthday party, when Inuyasha had been there.

It was the first day Inuyasha had kissed her. And Sango had caught it on camera.

*movie*

"Happy birthday Kags, now blow out your candles," Sango said from behind the camera.

Kagome took a huge breath and blew out with all her might. The candles went out and then lit back up.

"What the...," Kagome said looking confused.

Everyone laughed.

"Sango, get a glass of water, hurry before they burn down my cake," Kagome said half-laughing and half-panic.

"Stop laughing at me," Kagome screeched.

That just made them laugh more. After the candles were put out and the cake was cut and ate, the door swung open and Inuyasha rushed in.

"Oh shit, Kagome, I'm so sorry that I'm late," he said as he walked up behind kagome and gave her a hug.

She smiled.

"It's ok Inuyasha, you're here now...ummm...," she said as she fiddled with her fingers. "Do you want some cake," she asked.

He shook his head.

"Come talk to me, Sweety," he replied as he grabbed her hand and let her out the back door.

Sango sneaked around the counter with the camera. "Omg, what are they going to do...," Sango inquired as she watched them talk about something she couldn't hear.

She knew it must be good because she saw that Kagome was blushing. Then, Inuyasha leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She stood there for a second, but then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When it was finished Kagome looked around, and looked straight at the camera poking out of the curtain.

"SANGO-CHAN," screamed a humiliated Kagome.

"Uh- oh. . . It's time to skedaddle," Sango said before the screen went black.

*end movie*

Kagome got up and walked down the hall.

She made her way to Yasha's room and opened the door a bit. She sauntered over to his bed and brushed his bangs from his face.

'My baby boy' she thought as she kissed his forehead and made her way to her own bed before falling into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm and rolled over in her bed to the familiar little man that usually padded out of bed in the middle of the night to sleep with his mommy. Kagome brushed the silver locks of hair from the boys face and pulled the covers more securely around him before getting up to take a shower.

Kagome stood in the shower and let the hot water run over her body, watching as it turned her skin as red as flames; only stepping out of the stream to soap up. When she was all finished, she turned off the water and towel dried her hair a bit before wrapping the towel around her upper body. As she walked out of her bathroom, she heard the knock at her door to indicate that Sango had arrived to spend yet another day with Yasha while, Kagome worked her tail off at a local bar.

"I'm coming," Kagome yelled to the door to let them know that they could stop knocking at any time now.

She knew they were there.

Coming down the small hallway in her towel, she swung the door open as soon as she could reach it and unlocked the row of locks; Sango didn't waste any time coming in and smiling. "Sango, you're a bit early today, and why are you looking at me with a big smirk on your face," Kagome asked with caution.

Sango didn't say anything but just kept smiling.

"Kagome-chan, I'm taking Yasha out today to go to Tokyo. I miss my family and were going out for a small lunch. Is that ok if I take him with me?"

Kagome pondered that for a moment and then finally nodded.

Kagome didn't trust many people with Yasha. Only a few certain people ever got to go anywhere with her baby. But kagome trusted Sango with her life. She had been with her through thick and thin. Kagome smiled.

'Oh boy, she wants me to wake Yasha up at this early in the morning... no way. My child has anger issues in the morning' Kagome smiled a wicked smile that Sango knew all too well.

"Kagome-chan, go wake Yasha," Sango stated flatly.

"No ways Sango-chan, you do it. I'll get his breakfast made."

Sango looked at her curiously. 'What is she up to' she thought as she turned on her heels to walk down the hall.

Kagome listened, and kept her hand busy trying to get breakfast finish. 'BANG!'Kagome jumped, but laughed because she knew what had just happened.

"HOLY CRAP," Sango screeched. "Little man, you got an arm on you," Sango screamed as Kagome heard a muffled thump.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome died laughing and finally shut off the burner and decided to go and help Sango out.

Making her way down the hallway, she saw a cloud of feathers rolling out of her room. 'Oh man... he tore up my pillow' Kagome thought as a frown begin to form on her heart-shaped face. Rounding the corner, she busted out laughing at the sight before her. Yasha had tackled Sango to the ground and was pummeling her with a ripped pillow, making little clouds of feathers in the air.

"Yasha, enough. Come now, let's go eat breakfast," Kagome said sweetly.

He smiled at her and jumped up into her arms. Sango spit out feather and got up. "You're a mean little person in the morning."  
Yasha just laughed and stuck his tongue out at her over Kagome's shoulder. Sango then mentally responded by doing the same. She smiled. That kid was mean in the morning. She made a mental note not to ever wake up Kagome's kid in the morning again.

After breakfast, Sango went with Yasha to get dressed for the day. While Kagome, went to get ready for work. Her uniform consisted of black shorts, a white t-shirt with Kouga's bar logo on the front right over the chest. She applied her makeup light, but noticeable, and straightened her hair, put a bump-it on the top of her head and then pulled the rest into a ponytail. She was now ready to go back to her regular day of work.

Kagome walked out of her bathroom and grabbed her purse and keys. She walked to Yasha's room to say goodbye to her son and Sango. She leaned up against the door frame to wait till Sango was finished tugging the shirt over his tiny little head.

"Okay baby, mommy has to go to work now and make some money so you can have good things. You gonna be mommy's big good boy for Auntie San-San while I'm away," Kagome asked as she kissed the top of his ear.

She could see the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. His little lip went to quivering and Kagome's heart melted away in that second. She hated leaving her son. If she had it her way, she would be with her son each and every day.

"Mommy, come with me and San-San. Me no be bad Yasa. Me be good Yasa. Mommy come with San-San and me," he begged, and wrapped his arms around her neck tight.

"Mommy has to go and work now, baby. I know you will be a good boy for Aunt San-San. Mommy loves you baby," She said as she kissed the boys head and walked out of the door. She shut her eyes and held back tears as she heard her little boy start screaming her name and pounding on the door; then was relieved when Sango came and picked the child up to calm his screams. She could hear what was going on in her living room.

"She's gonna come back baby. She will be back and you will see your mommy again," Sango said softly.

With that, Kagome continued on her way to work.

When Kagome got to work, she took off her: parka, hat and gloves and then placed them behind the counter. She made herself busy as soon as she got her apron on and picked-up her ticket book. She saw she already had two tables in the back. She quickly made her way to the first table.

"Hey guys, you want the usual draft, or you looking for something else," she smiled and readied her book.

The two men were regulars of hers. Their names were Shinto and Baku.

"Well, Kagome, you know what we prefer but for some reason you keep shooting us down. A pretty lady like you should be on the arms of a real man," Baku tried.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. She smiled cause she had to, but deep down she was really irritated. Baku tried to get with her almost every day. "Baku, I have told you several times already, I have a pup to take care of, I'm not looking for a man right now."

She wrote down their usual and turned on her heals.

"I'm here if you change that pretty little mind of your," she heard him holler.

'Not on your life, bub'she thought as she arrived to her next table. "Hey boys, my name is Kagome, what can I get for you today," she asked.

She hadn't looked up from her book completely. When she heard,"I'll have a Bud-Light in a bottle and my son," the man said to her.

Kagome's head snapped straight up to look at the man who said that and when she saw who was sitting at her table, her heart dropped through the bottom of her stomach.  
"Inuyasha. . . how. . . .how did you find me," she asked.

He just shook his head and laughed. "Kagome, come here and give me a hug for God's sake, after all, I did father your son."

Kagome shook her head tightly.

"Inuyasha, you made yourself very clear that you didn't love or want me when you dumped me for Keiko. What makes you think you can come into my world and tell me you want your son. Well, you can't and he's my son! Not yours! MINE! I was in labor with him for 14 hours. I gave birth to him. I stayed by his side every night when he was sick. Iam his mother! You can't take my son from me!"

Inuyasha looked at her with hurt-filled eyes. 'She thinks that I want to take him from her? No, I just want to be in his life' he thought. Inuyasha waved her off and watched her walk away to place the orders.

When she didn't return to his table, instead sent another waitress to his table; he knew that was what she was thinking.

Inuyasha watched kagome work her ass off all day and all night. He stayed sitting in his chair till it was closing time. When she was getting ready to lock the doors, he waited outside for her. 'Your gonna talk to me one way or another, Kagome'he thought. He stayed sitting across the street on one of the benches until she finally walked out of the door around 10 P.M.

Inuyasha jumped off the bench and trotted across the street to walk beside her.

"Inuyasha, what is it that you want," she asked not taking her eyes from the sidewalk.

"I just want to talk, Kagome. I don't want to take him from you. I just want to get to know him and be a father to the pup."

She shook her head and chuckled.

"Oh sure, you say that till you do get to know him; then the next thing I know you slap me in the face with custody papers," she steamed.

She turned on him fast and came face to face with him.

"And how in the hell do you even know about, Yasha? Were you stalking me," she raged right to his face.

"What, Kagome? No. I did not stalk you. You can thank Uncle Roku for the heads up. . .wait. . ."

Inuyasha stopped and realized something.

"You named him after me?"

She nodded.

"I wanted him to have at least a piece of his father. But it turns out that even though he has not met you, he acts more like you then anything I have ever seen," she chucked again thinking back to that morning, "He beat Sango this morning with a pillow for waking him up and he is only three years-old."

She laughed at the proud smirk on Inuyasha's face.

"That's my boy," he said.

"Well, I guess now is as good as any time to let you meet him. Come on. I'll let you see him before I have to pry him from Sango," she replied softly.

He smiled.

When they arrived at the stairs to her apartment, he was looking around at the smallness of it. 'Wow, she really is trying to do all she can' he thought. She grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. The door swung open and she called out to her son.

"Yasha, mommy's home!"

The little boy squealed and ran down the hall naked and once again covered in bubbles.

Sango came chasing after the boy.

"Kagome-chan, why do you have to walk in and scream for him right when were in the middle of bath time?"

Sango froze in the living room. "Oh. . . Inuyasha, why are you here?"

Inuyasha looked annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know. Just sitting here and picking my nose. For real, dim-wit?"

Sango was getting heated.

"HEY MISTER! You no talk San-San like that! My San-San," Yasha yelled and kicked Inuyasha in the shin.

Inuyasha was shocked.

He grabbed Kagome's arm to indicate that he needed a word with her, when a sharp pain erupted in his leg.

"OW! What the hell?"

Inuyasha jumped to see that his son had bitten him.

"MY MOMMY, MISTER!"

Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the child. "You're a tough little thing, huh?"

"Yasa no like stwanger!"

Inuyasha winced at this. His baby had called him a stranger. Kagome looked at him apologetically.

Kagome grabbed the boy from Inuyasha and gave a heads up to Sango that she might want to leave because she was about to break the news to Yasha.

Sango took heed in her words and left.

Kagome sat on the couch with her son and looked at him. "Yasha, I want you to meet a very special friend of mine. This is Inuyasha. Can you say hi to Inuyasha?"

Yasha looked up at Inuyasha and greeted him with a smile. "Hi Inuyasa. Yasa sowwy for being a bad boy."

Inuyasha smiled and set the small boy in his lap. "It's ok little one. You know, I knew your mommy since we were your age."

The boy smiled big.

"Weally?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome decided it was time to quit beating around the bush. "Yasha baby, Inuyasha is more than just a special friend of mine. He is also your daddy."

The young boys face fell. "I have a daddy?"

Kagome nodded.

He turned his gaze to Inuyasha, who nodded as well. The boy sat there for a minute then jumped up and ran down the hall to his room. Kagome heard the door slam shut and she looked at the floor.

"Well that could have gone better," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded.

Kagome rose to her feet and made her way to her kitchen. "Would you like some coffee, Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

Tonight was going to be one long night.

"Sure, you remember how I like it?"

"I sure do. That's how Yasha likes it. . .only his is half milk."

She chuckled.

When she was finished preparing the coffee, she brought it to the living room and sat his cup in front of him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry that things didn't turn out the way you would have liked . . . and I guess I am to blame for leaving like I did. But you have to understand . . . you told me flat out, 'Kagome, things are not going to work with us. I keep thinking about Keiko. . . I try to stop but I can't. I don't want to hurt you, but me and you will never be'," she said in a poor attempt at his voice.

He winced remembering that those were his exact words to her.

"Wow, Kagome. I had no idea that I had hurt you that bad. I was trying to keep from hurting you. How was i supposed to know that you had gotten pregnant?"

She looked outraged.

"Oh so you would've stayed with me if you had knew. But you would've only be in it for the baby," she asked feeling the familiar tears sting her eyes.

"No. . . wait. . . don't cry Kagome. Of course I loved you. I always have loved you. I just didn't know it at the time that Keiko was not the one," he said as his eyes bore into hers.

He took his hand and whipped the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

She felt his amber gaze burning into her soul.

"Inuyasha . . . I don't think that I am ready to just pick up where we left off 3 years ago. If that is what you are going for, I just can't. . ." she said as she was cut off because of the sudden warmth on her lips forbid her to.

Inuyasha laid his hands on her waist and they slid down to her hips.

Kagome was going insane with all the things that were going through her head. She knew this was irresponsible and she should have pushed him off of her. But she just couldn't bring herself to do anything her conscious was telling her to do. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Without warning, he was on top of her, molding his body with hers.

'This is so wrong. Why am I allowing this? I love him, but we just saw each other today for the first time today in 3 years' she thought.

He pulled away to let them breath and just looked into her eyes. 'I'm so sorry Kagome . . . I had no idea how much I truly loved you. Please don't let it be too late' he thought as he pulled her to her side and brought her into his arms.

Kissing her forehead, he dozed off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha sat in the back of the bar like he had been doing for the past few weeks. Kagome and him were going to try and be a couple, and make it work. They loved each other and they knew they could not hide behind any more excuses of why they could not be together any longer. Yasha was starting to call Inuyasha 'daddy', even though he made it a point to make sure that he knew he did not like him much. But, it was a start of a relationship between father and son.

Kagome, of course still worked really hard, though now with Inuyasha in the picture, she got to take a few days off here and there to spend with her son. And if Inuyasha was around at the time, he tagged along. Inuyasha spoiled the kid rotten with toys and clothes and junk food. Yasha loved that. He bathed in it for as long as he could before his mommy stopped the nonsense with a stern look and a small scolding for both of her boys.

He watched as Kagome walked back and forth to table to table, refilling drinks, picking up empty dishes, and just mingling with her customers. He usually wouldn't have had a problem with that . . . until one of them that she said was named Baku; had grabbed her ass. He watched her turn around and dump a whole tray of drinks on him . . . but for him, that was nowhere near enough the reprimand that he deserved. Inuyasha got up from his seat and made his way over to where Kagome was.

"Oh, you bitch! Tou just ruined my new PHONE," he screamed at her.

"Don't grope me and you wouldn't find yourself with a lap full of drinks, BITCH," she stretched out the word to let him know she did not appreciate being called that . . . or touched.

She began to walk away when a strong and firm grip on her arm pulled her back. "Bitch, you ain't going anywhere until I get four-hundred dollars from you for my new phone," he screeched to her.

"Baku let me go or I'm going to damage more than just your precious phone."

He kept her in place with a firm hand.

Kagome made the only move that would guarantee for Baku to fall. She brought her knee to his groin and pushed him off of her. "One damn thing, you need to learn about a girl before you put your hands on her, is if she will put up with the shit. I for one will not."

She turned to leave again, and she would be damned if she was not grabbed again.

She spun on her heels to try and clobber the guy holding her but she felt a strong and powerful hand come down on her left cheek.

"Gotta keep my pimp hand strong, bitch. Now give me my money," Baku yelled at her.

Kagome was about to hit him again, when two strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a set of rock-hard abs. "Are you ok," Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She nodded and then the arms were gone.

She looked up to see Inuyasha pick Baku up by the collar of his shirt. He got close to his ear and said something that she couldn't quite hear. Baku's face told her that Inuyasha had probably threatened him.

Once the run in with Baku was resolved, Kagome went back to finish the night, working. When she was done, her and Inuyasha walked out. They made the short walk home and as usual, kagome called out for Yasha, only to have him come running into her arms.

"Mommy, can Daddy come stay with us?"

He looked as his momma and she knew that Yasha had fallen for Inuyasha's charm and his parenting style. Kagome shook her head. "No baby, daddy has to stay at his own house for now. When things get better, then daddy can come live with us," Kagome stated.

She knew that her and Inuyasha had somehow started dating again, but they were still not ready to be in that big of a commitment yet.

Things had changed a lot since high school.

Inuyasha walked out of Yasha's room and shut the door lightly behind him.

"I'm glad he finally warmed up to me," Inuyasha stated.

She nodded.

Kagome began to walk to her room to change into her night clothes, when she noticed Inuyasha following her. She turned around to him to tell him to get out so she could change and soft, powerful, and warm lips crashed down on hers. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her to him. They could feel their blood under their skin start to boil, and they knew that there was no turning back now.

"Kagome...," was all he had to say before Kagome molded her body with his.

Trying to get as close to him as humanly possible, his hands were like silk, and rough all over her at the same time. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifter her into place on his hips before backing her up to a wall. With her back to the wall, Inuyasha began to peal her clothes away. When they were both clothe-less, he plopped her down on the bed and laid his body over hers.

Hands were roaming, and a small whimper left her. All her pain was pushed to the side. It didn't exist in that moment. She looked up at him when his hand came up to caress her cheek, and he kissed her eyes while whispering sweet love words to her in French. (A/N: Yes I said French because that is the language of love).

She completely melted.

Her love had returned to her in sudden storm when she needed him the most. Together, their hands meshed together with each other's bodies. And together, they floated off into a sea of pure bliss.

Sango walked into her house and put her keys down. She was really starting to worry about Kagome. Of course she wanted Inuyasha in Yasha's life, but was it really ok for Kagome to give into him once again? Sango knew Kagome was strong and could handle almost anything you put in her path, but this was different.

This was the very reason why she had dropped out of school for and ran away from everyone. Rejection was not a woman's best friend.

"Sango, my love, what is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

Miroku came up behind his mate. Sango turned to him and gave him the biggest hug she could pull out the strength for.

"Hoshi-sama, I... I'm just so glad that I have you. I love you, Hoshi-sama."

Miroku held her to him.

He had no clue where all of this was coming from, but if something was bothering his Sango this much, then he knew that if nothing, he could hold her and be there for her.

Miroku pulled away from Sango and looked her in the eyes. "Sango-chan, tell me what is wrong, please," Miroku said to his love.

Sango gave in and began to tell him everything about how she was scared because Kagome was getting involved with Inuyasha again and if it was going to be anything like the last time, she was going to be vulnerable to his good looks and French words, and when he leaves, she will be heartbroken. And if worse comes to worse, she will run and not tell anyone where she is this time.

"Hoshi-sama, she is my best friend, I don't want to lose her. I would die before I let anything bad happen to her again," Sango stated.

Miroku kissed her head.

"Sango-chan, I think that everyone has a monster in their life that they need to defeat. And I believe Kagome's monster is; fear. She needs to face it in order to be saved. She is the only one who can save her. You are not always going to be there for her rescue and I think she knows that."

Sango nodded, finally understanding, but not liking a word of it.

Kagome rolled over in her bed grasping for Inuyasha, but was puzzled when her hands grasped the bed sheets instead of him. She got out of bed and walked down the hall and checked in Yasha's room . . . the small child was curled tightly in his sheets, but Inuyasha was not there with him. Kagome started to wonder if he went home late that night. She picked up her old flip phone, she dialed that familiar number of his.

It rang a few times, and then he picked up.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you this morning, but I got called early today."

She sighed in relief.

"It's ok Inuyasha . . . when do you think you will be back?"

He sighed.

"Kagome, I probably won't be back for a few days. I'm going on a business trip. But hey, don't let that pretty face of yours frown, I'll take you out someplace nice when I get back."

She smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you then Inuyasha, be careful and call me when you can ok?"

She heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Sure thing, babe. Give our pup a kiss for me and tell him daddy loves him. Bye baby."

With this, he hung up.

Kagome was in her kitchen making breakfast when her phone rang. She picked up. "Hello, kagome speaking," she said

"kagome-chan, hey do you want to go for a picnic with Miroku and me? I know it's your day off so why not get out of the house and do something right," Sango piped in.

Kagome pondered that for a second and then agreed.

"Sure Sango-chan. What time?"

"We're going to be at the park at 9:00 a.m. That gives Yasha all day to play."

Kagome nodded.

"Ok Sango-chan, we'll be there in an hour."

With that she hung up and went to go and wake her son.

"Yasha baby, do you want to go to the park and play with Uncle Roku and Auntie San-San?"

The boys ears twitched saying he heard what she said. She watched a groggy little boy get up out of his bed and make his way to his dresser. "Mommy, dwess me," he ordered, which Kagome complied.

When they were finished, and they brushed their teeth and washed their faces; Kagome and Yasha decided to make rice balls stuffed with shrimp for the picnic. When it was finished, they put their coats on and walked down the sidewalk hand in hand to the small park a block away from their house. Sango and Miroku were already there waiting on them.

Yasha ran over to miroku and jumped to be caught in mid air.

"Hey there, munchkin," Miroku said scuffing his hair.

"Roku, swing. Swing Yasa pwease," Yasha asked when he got Miroku's attention.

Kagome gave her permission and Miroku and Yasha made their way to the swings. Kagome watched as Miroku swung her baby in a swing softly.

"He's good with kids Sango-chan. When are you and him ever gonna have kids," Kagome asked.

Sango looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Ummm . . . when we do," Sango said half laughing.

When miroku was finished swinging Yasha, they had a small race back to the table. Of course with Yasha being hanyou, he beat miroku easily. "Roku swo," Yasha said at a poor attempt to say slow.

Miroku stuck his tongue out at the child and turned to the food basket. "So ladies, what's on the menu," Miroku asked.

Kagome laughed and handed Yasha and him a rice ball, and then turned back to her own food.

"So Kagome, I was wondering if it would be ok if Yasha came to stay the night with me tonight. I'm gonna have little Rin over tonight, and she would love to play with Yasha," Sango said.

Kagome was sure that Sango would take care of her baby so she didn't mind one bit. "Sure Sango. That's no problem, but make sure they behave themselves . . . we don't need another last time to happen."

Kagome chuckled as she remembered the way Rin had caked mud in Yasha's hair. Luckily, it didn't get in his ears. Kagome got up and dusted herself off. She was getting ready to go because of course she had days off now, but she still had to work.

"Come here love, come give mommy a kiss good bye," Kagome said to her pup, and surprisingly he didn't cry this time.

Kagome kind of grimaced to herself as she thought about her baby boy growing up so fast and soon. But every mother has to face this right? With that, she walked home to go to bed.

It had been a week and Inuyasha still had not shown up or called. Kagome was pacing the length of her living room calling everyone she knew that could possible tell her where Inuyasha was, or even if he was ok. She came up with nothing every time. Kagome went to her room and began to get ready for her night shift at Kouga's bar. When she was finished she heard a knock at the door had her flying down the hall and jerking the door open, but instead of it being the person she wanted to see so badly, it had been Sango, coming to pick up Yasha for a movie night with Miroku and her.

"Yasha, Auntie San-San is here," Kagome yelled.

The little boy came barreling out of his room and kissed his momma on the hand. "Bye mommy. Yasa good boy, so Yasa go movie."

She smiled deeply at the small child and kissed the tip of his right ear. "Mommy loves you baby, you know that right?"

The child nodded and hugged his momma. "Yasa wuv mommy vewy much."

And with that, Sango turned and left with her life.

On her walk to work, Kagome heard a woman giggle. She didn't think nothing of it because it was none of her business. She began to walk off again until a head of silver hair holding a brunette girl poked around the corner then ducked back behind the corner. 'What the hell' Kagome thought as she got closer to the corner.

Then she heard it.

"Inuyasha, come on, let's go to my place. I'm not going to hide in this alley way every night, just so you can get your dick wet for a second."

Kagome's heart fell through the bottom of her stomach and hit the ground. Open for anyone to stomp on . . . and the chance was taken. "Shhhh . . . Keiko. She's right... ," he didn't finish the sentence because Kagome did it for him.

"HERE," she said outraged.

Tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha looked bewildered at the sight of Kagome. She looked pissed and hurt again. 'Why did I do it again' Inuyasha asked himself. "Kagome, I . . ."

She stopped him.

"No! I don't want to hear this shit anymore! I cant believe how stupid I was for falling for your liquid hands, and velvet voice," she screamed.

"Kagome, she came on to me," he screamed trying to help the matter but not succeeding.

"Oh God, no! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP INUYASHA! NEVER AGAIN!"

Kagome took a staggered breath to calm herself before she continued speaking.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

She turned to walk away when a hand stopped her.

"Yasha is my son, bitch! You can't take him away from me! I'll take you to all the courts known for custody, bitch! DONT TAKE MY SON FROM ME!"

Kagome jerked her arm free.

And got in his face and said low and dangerous. "He is mine . . . I'll do as I please."

She began to walk away again.

"Yeah just walk away from your problems again, bitch . . . that's guaranteed custody in my name . . . as soon as they find out what a bad mother you are for making him live in such a shit whole of a neighborhood..."

Kagome had had enough of his mouth.

She turned on her heals and pulled her whole arm back and let it fly. Throwing her whole body into the punch to make sure he felt it good.

"Keep talking your shit Inuyasha, I'm not running anywhere! Go on. File. They won't take a child away from a mother without proof... and you have none."

She turned and walked the rest of the way to work and left Inuyasha in the alley way screaming at her.

"Bitch, I fucking hate you bitch!"

She cried. She still loved him . . . but why?

After everything he had done. After every word he had said to slice through her heart.

She still loved him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome heard a knock at her door, and walk to it to open it. When she did, she saw her door step showered with flowers and gift baskets. Kagome sneered annoyed. She had been getting little presents on her doorstep from Inuyasha for about a week now and even though it was cute, and she kinda liked the effort, she had to think about the well being of Yasha, before she could think about herself.

Angry and annoyed that there was no end to the madness of flowers on her door step, she grabbed a trash bag from the table she kept by the door and began shoving all of the flower into it. 'Bribes, it's all just a huge bribe to get back into my good graces long enough to slam the papers in my face' she thought as she continued to sling baskets and flowers into the trash bag.

Kagome did this every day. She woke up to get ready for work and the door bell would ring. She didn't even know how they were getting on her door step so damn early in the morning. Kagome slung the heavy load of flowers over her small shoulder and walked down the steps to place them in the nearby dumpster. When she was finished heaving the load in the trash, she turned to walk back to her home, when a shadow crossed the top of the banister right where her apartment door was. She began walking back to her stairs to get a better look when she spotted her door wide open. Taking two steps at a time, kagome sprinted up the steps and burst into her house and jumped on the guy standing in her living room.

The guy went down from being startled and Kagome just let her fist start flying. "You're not going to take him you beast! MY son," she kept swinging with all her might, the tears blurring her vision.

"KAGOME, OW! Stop! Kagome, no one is taking your son! OW, DAMN IT! Kagome stop," the voice yelled.

Kagome stopped suddenly and wiped her eyes; finally recognizing the voice. "Miroku . . . I . . . I'm sorry. You scared me," she said getting on her feet to help miroku onto his.

"Kagome-chan, are you ok? Lately, you have been on full momma grizzly mode. You won't even let Sango stay with Yasha anymore without her saying she will keep the doors locked and never open them."

Kagome smiled a bit to her friend, but then finally sat down and looked him seriously in the eye. "Why did you do it Miroku? Why? Things were perfectly fine in our lives before he came along, we were good, and safe, and together. I didn't have to look over my shoulder every five minute to make sure someone is not going to steal my baby from me. Why Miroku-sama," Kagome asked in a rush.

She was not mad, not upset at him, but just confused at how one of her best friends could sell her out without even explaining the matter to her.

Miroku sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha is the one who fathered that child with you whether you like it or not. I hate to say it but it's true. He deserved to know that he has a son and if that is not enough of a reason why, then because you were sacrificing too much. You did it all for your son, I know, but it got to the point to were you were eating less and less to make sure Yasha had way more then what you had growing up. You never took a penny from your own hard earned money to buy you even a little candy bar. You were pretty much depriving yourself of anything and everything, and would not allow anyone to help you because the responsibility was not theirs. Well guess what, someone does share that responsibility, and like it or not Kagome, that would be the sperm donor you slept with in high school."

Kagome chuckled at how blunt miroku had been.

She knew it was the truth, whether or not she liked it, Inuyasha was the father to her son. Her world. She had to let him be. Kagome nodded and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"Look, I'm not mad, but I'm just scared. I will give him a chance to be a father, but that is all that is happening. We tried to pick back up where we started and things ended on a bad note. So tell him to contact me sometime and we will strictly talk about Yasha."

Miroku nodded and Kagome walked out of her front door to go to work and let Miroku watch her son.

Kagome had started working all day shifts again whenever she could pick one up. She even picked up half day shifts when she saw them for the taking. Anything to earn a little more money, and that had been exactly what she was doing. She was making enough money for herself and she knew it, but like every good mother, her baby's needs and wants come first.

She made it to work and got straight to it; taking numerous tables at once, and even getting behind the bar to help the new bartender when she would get behind on her work. She heard the small girl behind the bar curse just as a glass was shattering on the ground. Kagome stopped what she was doing and ran behind the counter.

"It's ok babe, you will get the hang of it. It just takes time," Kagome said to the girl while she helped her pick up the broken glass.

The girl looked up at Kagome with tear-filled eyes. "No, you don't understand, Kouga said if I messed up again, I'm done. He's gonna fire me when he finds out."

Just then, a hot-headed wolf demon rounded the corner and started yelling. "Damn it Yumi, what is wrong this time? Is it so hard to mix a drink and pass the glass to the customer? How stupid are you," he yelled.

Kagome say Yumi's head drop and tears role down her eyes.

Kagome was pissed.

She stood up and pushed Kouga's shoulder with as much force as she could to make him stagger back. "She's not stupid, Kouga! She broke a damn glass, so fucking what? It's a glass, and it can be replaced! How the fuck do you think you can come up to people like that and talk to them like they are scum on the counter?"

Kouga was shocked at the girl's outburst but then snapped back to reality. "This has nothing to do with you Higurashi, so step off it," he shouted.

"No, this girl is new. She is learning. This shit doesn't come overnight, Kouga! So why don't you get off your lazy ass and teach her nicely, you dumb shit?"

Kouga was livid, and so was Kagome.

"Shut the hell up Higurashi and go back to waiting the tables like a good, little cocktail waitress and earn that well needed money for your mutt pup."

Kagome hailed off and punched Kouga in the face, but to Kagome, it felt so damn good to punch him for saying that. She just didn't' stop until someone pulled her back. But that was not a complete disappointment.

When she was being pulled back, she started kicking and landed a nice one in his face... hearing the pop that indicated a broken nose. When she was finally calm, the mystery guy let her loose and she adjusted her clothes and brushed the hair out of her face before she spoke.

"Say whatever the fuck you want to say about me, but bring my son into the problem, and you will see exactly how momma grizzly I can be," she said, with as much venom in her voice as she could get, making her voice sound pure deadly and dangerous.

She turned to walk away and was blocked by a familiar heartbreak. But at that moment, she didn't give a shit. That mother fucker had called her baby a mutt. She was pissed at the moment. Breathing hard from the massive rush she just had from kicking a full demon man's ass, she spoke. "Move the fuck out of my way... now."

Inuyasha stepped to the side without hesitation and watched her grab her things from the counter and storm out of the bar. Kouga got off the floor and looked at the door that was now swinging shut.

"Damn, she can sure pack a punch, and a kick," he said to Inuyasha in shock. Inuyasha lifted his shades to reveal his latest black eye that he had recently earned from Kagome a week ago. It was still purple.

"Welcome to my world dude," Inuyasha said, and turned and walked out as well.

There went his talk with Kagome. After seeing what she had just done to Kouga, he sure as hell was not going to be the next one she crosses today. so he just went home, and decided to try again another time. (A/N: yes Kouga is a jerk right here is this part, but there is reason for this).

Kagome arrived at home still heated, but now just a little bit worried if she had a job or not anymore. She had really put the beat down on Kouga today, and she knew that it was going to take that nose at least a week to heal completely and longer if it needed to be adjusted so it could heal right. 'Who fucking cares if it heals right or not. That jerk fucking deserved it' she thought as she walked up the steps of her apartment.

When she opened the door, she was overwhelmed by the toys all over the floor. Now she understood why Sango always looked flushed when she got home from work. She was running around trying to get the toys picked up. 'Holy shit' she thought.

She got a stern face on.

Of course she loved her son, and very rarely she had to scold him, but now was a time she did. And Miroku as well for letting him trash her house like that. "Yasha Higurashi, get your butt in here right this minute," Kagome said.

Yasha came running out of his room with his ears flattened and an innocent little boy look on his face. "Yes mommy? Yasa bad boy," he asked.

Kagome looked at him sternly, "Young man, do we leave the toys all over the floor," she asked with a motherly voice.

The young child shook his head.

"Ok, well, go get your tub and get them picked up right this instant mister," she spoke calm but stern, "and you Roku, you get your but down there with him and help him pick them up."

Miroku did as he was told and help the child pick up his toys. When they were finished, Kagome had just gotten finished making dinner; homemade ramen. Not that stuff out of a package. She began serving the bowls up to the boys and Kagome took a small portion for herself.

"What are you doing home so early today, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome began to chuckle to herself. She looked to see if Yasha was still mesmerized by the TV.

"I kicked my boss's ass for calling Yasha a m-u-t-t," she spelled out knowing that if he did hear her, he wouldn't be able to know what the word meant.

Miroku burst out laughing, and spilled a little bit of his ramen on his pant. "Ow! Hot! Hot! Ow," he jumped and then chuckled some more.

"What is so funny about my son being called that horrible word," she asked not humored at all.

Miroku put his hands up in innocence. "I'm not laughing at that Kagome-chan. If you ask me, I think the jerk got what was coming to him. But it's funny because I would have loved to be a fly on the wall for that little falling out. You little, fragile Kagome, whooping a full demons ass. I bet you hurt his ego worse then you hurt him," he stated.

And surprisingly, she was ok with that because if she hurt his ego, then that meant, the man would now think before he opened his trap.

Kagome smiled wickedly at herself.

She felt good. She felt strong, and she felt confident.

Nothing was going to hurt her son or her if she could help it. At that moment, she became a new her. She was still the same mother she had always been, but this time, she would stop at nothing to protect her son. And with that, she was feeling a lot better about her talk with Inuyasha about Yasha.

She was sure they could agree on something for him to see his son.

But there was one thing . . . she knew for damn sure that her and Inuyasha were strictly going to be involved with each other where it concerned Yasha. And it was going to go no further then that . . . was it? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome walked to her job the next day, hoping she still had one. She wanted to apologize to Kouga for breaking his nose but also knew that he deserved it. So decided against it. When she arrived to the bar, she walked straight into the office and shut the door behind her. Kouga peeked over his laptop at her and she got a good look at the black eye, swollen lip, and bruised nose... but it was straight so she guessed it had started mending right.

"Kouga, about yesterday . . . look, I...," she pondered for words and continued, "I guess I just want to know if still have a job or if I wasted my time coming in today?"

Kouga looked at her for a moment and then chuckled. She looked around confused as to why he was laughing at her and she was being completely serious. She placed her hands on her hips and got ready to give him a very stern talking to, when he put his hand up to stop her.

"Listen Kagome, I know I stepped out of line yesterday when I said that about your son. I don't know what came over me. I just put my rage on you. I was in a bad mood yesterday, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you two girls. I deserved it . . . so you still have your job."

She squealed and jumped.

"But, next time, don't hit so damn hard... my nose hurts like a bitch," he whined.

Kagome laughed and then walked out of her boss' office. She still had her job, which meant if she wanted to keep it that way, she needed to get to work.

Kagome spent all day bartending, and training Yumi the proper way to bartend. Kouga agreed to this, and so the girls got straight to it. "Ok, to make the frozen margaritas, you need to take two bottles of tequila and one bottle of triple sec then pour it into the icer machine. Then it's one pack of lime, and half a pack of lemon into a full pitcher of hot water. Mix it well and just pour it in the icer to. Mix the solution together in the icer, and then that's it. Put the icer on ice, and let it churn," Kagome said as she walked her trainee through all the things she needed to know.

She knew she needed to work fast because the Friday Night Rush would be coming in tonight, and she was hoping she would be ready to take it on with her. Kagome went on showing her the ropes and told her a few secrets.

"You see, the secret for mixing a drink by hand, is knowing your counts. If you don't know your counts, then you will have to use the jiggers."

Kagome picked up the small hour glass looking shot glasses. "And to use the jiggers, you have to remember which side of the three jiggers is the right size because all six sides are a different size."

Kagome pointed out the sizes marked on the sides and explained how she would not have time to look for all the size marks on the side of the jigger, and at that, Yumi made a sour face, and Kagome took that as a face saying around the lines of 'fuck the jiggers, teach me the counts.'

Kagome chuckled and began showing her the proper way to do it all.

When the rush came around, Yumi was taking customer's orders on her own and both girls moved at the same pace to make sure that no customer was left unattended. The whole place was packed and by the end of the night, both girls went home with 600 easily.

Kagome walked the sidewalk all the way home, thinking about a good time for her to meet up with Inuyasha about their arrangement with Yasha. Yasha was her baby boy, and wanted nothing but the best for him. She knew she trusted Inuyasha about as far as she could throw him, but she also knew that he was a good dad as far as she saw.  
If she was to be taken to court, she knew the judge would not take her baby from her without solid proof of an unfit mother, but they would most likely order visitation right for Inuyasha, so instead of spending money on a lawyer to tell her how she was going to raise her child, she would settle this little bump in the road her way.

Kagome was a block away from her house, and passing the park when her phone rang. When she picked up her phone, it was a number she did not recognize. A little on edge about answering, she did anyways, thinking it was Yumi or someone else from work who needed to talk to her.

"Hello, Kagome speaking," she said.

"Kagome, meet me at the coffee shop across the street from your house. We need to talk."

Kagome recognized the voice as Inuyasha's. She scrunched up her face. "Inuyasha, its after midnight, I want to go home, not to after hours at a coffee shop," Kagome said sternly.

"Kagome, we need to talk now. I want to see my son; so meet me at the coffee shop, or I'll see you in court."

Kagome sighed.

This didn't sound like him. She knew he was an ass but ever since she caught him with Keiko, he has been very weird. Threatening to take her child, then sending her flowers the next week, then threatening to take her to court.

What next . . . was he going to try to get back with her again?

There is seriously something off about the dude. Kagome shuffled forward and made her way to the small coffee shop across the way from her apartment. The dinging of the chimes that were hung above the door signaled her arrival. She saw the familiar hanyou seated by a window in the back and made her way over to him. She sat in the chair across from him and ordered a French-Vanilla cappuccino with whip cream and a cinnamon stir stick.

When it arrived, she looked at Inuyasha.

"Ok . . . you got me here at 1:00 a.m. in the morning so tell me what you need," she asked swiftly.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I want custody of my child. He belongs with a man," he stated.

"What? No, next," Kagome asked matter of fact like.

Inuyasha started to get mad. His face turning flushed.

"You have no business raising a son of his standard. With it come great responsibilities . . . and I don't think a human has the heart to raise a demon child alone," he stated to her.

She detested that comment.

"Your mother did it by herself, and you turned out fine until now so don't tell me I can't raise my son," Kagome said.

"My mother was WEAK," he yelled at her, "She was a mere vessel for my father, but was a weak woman indeed."

Kagome looked at him surprised out of his mind. She knew the Inuyasha she knew, would never in a million years talk about his mother that way. This person in front of her was not the guys she knew. 'What the hell is his problem' she thought. Kagome began to open her mouth to speak again when something changed. His ears started to disappear.

She gasped as they did and then reappear on his head like nothing happened. Kagome scooted her chair back and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Her eyes started to brim with tears. 'This man is not him. It's a set up' Kagome thought. She grabbed her purse and stood as calm as her shaky form would allow.

"Kagome, what are you doing, were not done here," he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard.

She could feel herself bruise, and looked the man in the eye. 'If this is not Inuyasha . . . then where is he' she thought to herself. "Who the hell are you, and where is my child's father, you piece of shit," she asked deadly through her tears.

This whole time, she had been harboring hatred in her heart toward Inuyasha and it turned out that it was never him who was doing it. Kagome let the tears fall angrily down her face. 'That means he was never with Keiko' she thought. Kagome began to try and rip her wrist free of the man's grip that was now having a good little chuckle. When the man refused to release her, she grabbed her hot cup of coffee and splashed it in his face.

That did the trick.

The man let her go as if she had rabies and started frantically whipping his eyes and face. Kagome took the moment and smashed the cup over the man's head, tipped the table over in his lap which made his chair tip, and took off in a dead sprint for the door.

'Inuyasha, it was never you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry' she thought as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

She made it to her door and swung it open to see her house completely empty. Fear seized her heart like a vise grip and jolted her into action. She began tearing her house apart. Looking in every place a child could be hiding. When she came up empty again, she ran out of her house and caught a cab to Sango's house. While in the cab, Kagome took out her phone and dialed Sango's phone.

A small voice answered the phone.

"My San-San phone."

Kagome's heart breathed in relief, but then went back into full panic mode. "Yasha baby, its mommy, listen mommy loves you but she needs you to hand the phone to Aunt San-San right now, ok?"

The child cried with glee. "Mommy, Yasa good boy today," he screeched into the phone.

Kagome smiled but got serious.

"Good baby, but hand the phone to Aunt San-San and mommy is on her way ok baby," Kagome answered

"Ok. Yasa wuvs mommy," the child said.

Then she heard a small shuffling noise then Sango answered the phone. "Hey Kagome-chan, how was. . ."

Kagome didn't let her finish, she got right to business."Sango-chan, Yasha is in danger, I need you to take him as far away from this place as you can. Inuyasha was kidnapped. And I don't know where he is or even if he is ok, but my baby needs to go away safe so I can take care of this. I'm on my way to your house now," Kagome said in a rush.

Kagome heard silence on the other end of the phone then the phone hit the floor. Kagome heard shuffling then she heard Sango say it.

"OH MY GOD MIROKU WHERE ARE THEY AT!"

Kagome panicked and flipped her phone shut.

She looked around at her surroundings and saw the red light coming into veiw. When she felt the car stop, she reached into her purse and grabbed a twenty and shoved it at the driver, then got out and started running like her ass was on fire. When she was a block away from Sango's house, she started running faster. Her heart was beating faster than a normal heart should be beating, and her lungs screamed for air to come through, but that did not slow her down.

When she reached the house, she burst right in, not even dealing with petty knocking, and ran straight through the house. "Yasha," she screamed through the house, "Yasha come to mommy!"

She paused for a brief moment to listen to her surroundings. And she heard it. A small whimper off to the back door. Going into full blown protective mother mode, she ran stomping out of the door and made it to the road off to the side of Sango's house where her baby was thrown over a man with black hairs shoulder . . . and tape on his three year old mouth.

Sango and Miroku were there fighting the man for her son, but the man was good. He fought them off with one hand. Kagome ran toward the man as soon as she caught glimpse of him. Pushing her legs as further then the allowed limit, and grabbed his hair, but it was not enough. The man threw her son in the car and shut the door before turning to her. The man reached for her throat, but Kagome kicked, clawed, bit and punched him to no end.

But it was not enough.

The man brought his hand down on her face and knocked her down, and took the moment to get in the car. Taking her last chance to save her son, she picked up a shovel from the garden by the house and started slamming it down on the car with as much force as she could muster up. She meant for it to break out the windshield and wound the guys, but they had started driving off, and it missed and hit the roof of the car.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango took off at a full out run as fast as they could. Kagome leading the pack, toward the car . . . getting a glimpse of her baby's crying eyes out of the back window. Before she hit the ground out cold, she heard her son scream her name. "MOMMY!"

Then... her vision was no longer blurred by tears... everything went black... everything went cold. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kagome . . . Kagome-chan?"

Kagome heard a soft voice calling her name, but she could not see them.

"I don't know Miroku, she looks pale. Maybe we need to take her to the hospital," Sango said.

Miroku held his hand up.

"No Sango-chan, she will come around," miroku replied.

Sango waited by her side, and kept a cool towel on her head. Miroku paced the length of his living room screaming into the other end of a phone. "What do you mean I have to wait 24 hours. Thats a load of bullshit! My best friend and his son have been kidnapped and you are telling me to wait," Miroku raged.

Kagome stirred.

Sango watched in hopes while Miroku kept screaming.

"No, you listen up. That child is only 3 years old, and as far as I know Inuyasha has been missing for way more than 24 hours. So I suggest you get your ass moving right the fuck now, or you and that whole sorry excuse for a police department will hear from my lawyer," Miroku said into the speaker.

"Kagome-chan, easy Kagome," Sango said to her friend who had now just woke up and started to try and get up. Sango pushed her back down by her shoulder.

"Yasha . . ." Kagome said looking around for her son who was not there. Images of the kidnap came rushing back to her and she remembered. Kagome jerked up pushed up from the couch. "Let me go, Miroku-sama, let me go," she yelled while trying to run to the door.

But the attempt was futile.

Miroku held her in place while trying to calm her down. Tears streamed down the mothers face, and she reached up to wipe them away angrily. "Kagome-chan, it's ok. We have someone looking for them right now. Everything is going to be ok," Sango said to soothe her friend's heartache and calm her.

But Kagome was not having that.

She struggled all the more and tried to take off out the door looking for her son. "No. . ." she spoke softly, letting the tears flow down her face like streams. "NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK SANGO! A MAN TOOK MY BABY AND YOUR GOING TO STAND HERE AND TELL ME ITS GOING TO BE OK," Kagome screamed.

Then her legs gave away and she crumpled in a heap on the floor, crying into Miroku's shoulder. Miroku held her to him and patted her back to let her know she was not alone. She had good friends in her time of need.

Kagome straightened and sat on the couch to drink her coffee. "I recognized that man from somewhere. He is very familiar, but why would he want to take my son. Taking someone's baby . . . that is just wrong," she said.

Miroku nodded.

"We need to figure out who that guy was and put the pieces together. He took Inuyasha first, so he must have had some sort of beef with him. But I agree with Kagome. He is way too familiar to just be some guy."

Sango nodded in agreement.

They all sat there in silence, until Sango's face lit up with worry and shock. Kagome and miroku looked at the girl, in hopes that she had an easy solution to the madness.

"I think I know where we know the guy from."

She quickly got up and went into her study and began rattling around in the books.

She came running back out and holding an old year book from high school. Kagome knew exactly who she was thinking of. Sango flipped through the pages fast, and then came to a stop on a couple. She passed the book to Kagome and Miroku. The couple was Keiko and Naraku. That was senior year, and the last time Inuyasha was with Keiko.

Kagome shook her head.

She did not understand any of it. There was no doubt in her mind that the guy from the other night was the guy right in front of her in that photo. "Ok, so we know who the guy is. But that still doesn't tell us why he wants my child and boyfriend," Kagome stated.

Miroku took her hand and looked at her. "Kagome, I believe that Naraku wants to get even with Inuyasha for taking Keiko from him, by taking his son."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

That was a really stupid reason to take someone's son.

Bringing high school drama back just for vengeance. To Kagome, Sango and Miroku, it didn't matter why they were kidnapped. They just knew they had to get them back.

Inuyasha struggled against his chains for the millionth time. He knew the attempt was futile. But he just had to try. Naraku had him locked away in this place for some time. The room had no windows, so he had no clue how long he had been here. The chains against his wrist were rubbing and bleeding. The ones on his feet were doing the same thing. "Damn chains . . . why won't they break," he yelled.

Inuyasha struggled again but nothing happened.

So he stopped and rested a while.

Inuyasha was just about asleep when a familiar scent caught his attention. Sniffing the air, the scent was verified by a little cry echoing through the hall. "Shut up kid or you will never see your mommy again." Naraku said to Yasha.

Inuyasha could hear the voices getting closer to his cell. Then the bars opened, and Naraku stepped inside with the child in-tow to a very pissed off hanyou.

Naraku laughed.

"You're weak. You can't do anything, so don't even try," he spat.

Inuyasha was outraged.

When he saw the way his child was gagged, tied and a hint of purplish bruises showing up across his skin, Inuyasha felt his blood begin to boil. His claws started to grow, and his fangs elongated and became sharper. Naraku's eyes widened in shock, but then he went back to his ass-self.

"You can rot in this cell hanyou . . . and with your mix breed pup to."

Then he turned to walk away. Leaving Inuyasha in his state of mind alone with his son. Inuyasha started ripping and tearing at his chains with more strength then the thought. He felt his wrist and ankles burn with the fresh cuts digging across the already irritated skin. Inuyasha knew he had just gone full beast mode. "Daddy, no swuggle."

Inuyasha heard the small voice say scared, and almost instinctly, he went back to normal. His eyes turning to their normal gold, and his claws and fangs going back down a few inches.

"Daddy, ok now," the voice said once more.

Inuyasha turned to his small child and nodded.

Smiling at his brave son.

"Yes son, daddy's ok now. Come here," Inuyasha said to his boy, and without hesitation, the child tried his best to scoot over to his daddy. The child had managed to get the tape off of his mouth, but the binds still held. When the child was in arms distance, Inuyasha pulled him the rest of the way.

Using his claws to cut through the rope that held his arms and legs. When the child was free, he climbed into Inuyasha's lap and laid his head on his chest. "Daddy wuv mommy gwoing up," the child asked.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes buddy, I loved your mommy very much, and still do. You know when I was a kid, I looked just like you do now," Inuyasha stated.

The child giggled.

"Weally?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Yes really, and I was a momma's boy as well. I loved my momma very much . . . she was sweet, and you could always count on her for a kind word or a hot meal," Inuyasha said to his son.

"Does that make me mommy's boy," Yasha asked.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know son, you tell me."

The child scrunched his face for a few minutes in thinking, then enveloped Inuyasha in a big hug. "No, I wuv boff mommy and daddy same," the child stated.

Inuyasha looked at his son in his arms and knew that there was no way that he would let any harm come to 'his baby'. It made him feel good to say that. Yasha was his baby and he loved him with all of his heart. He hated to admit it but Yasha had wrapped him around his tiny little finger the day he met him.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed the tip of Yasha's ear and watched as the even rise and fall of the child's chest came and go.

Inuyasha had just about fell asleep when a small voice came to his attention.

"Daddy, I wuv you."

Inuyasha smiled to him and tucked him tighter in his arms to keep him warm, before falling asleep.

All day Kagome had been running the roads trying to get the slightest hint at where her son was. When she did get a hit, she took it and ran. Arriving back at Sango's house to evaluate the plan, Kagome looked up at the sky and said a silent prayer that this would be the end of their search.

"Kagome-chan, did you find anything," Sango asked, meeting her at the door with keys in hand.

Kagome nodded her head and began spitting out the address of an old abandoned factory that they had partied at in high school. Sango jumped with glee and screamed for Miroku to grab the guns and ammunition. They were going to get her son back, and Inuyasha, if he was still there.

They all piled in Sango's Chevy Pick-Up and headed out.

When they arrived, the parking lot was vacant, but she didn't hesitate to keep walking to the building. She knew . . . she just knew that her baby was there. When she got to the door, she found that it was chained shut from the inside.

She chuckled to herself.

"Wow . . . that's so not obvious . . . chain a door from the inside," she sneered.

At that moment that was all the proof that momma bear needed to prove that the factory was indeed not vacant. Turning on her heels, she came face to face with Miroku and Sango. "We need to find a back door or another entrance. This one is locked from the inside, so that right there says that someone is getting in and out of this place from somewhere. We need split up and look for another door. When we are in, whoever finds them first, let us know by the walkees," Kagome said indicating to the walkees that Sango had brought just in case.

They all nodded then split up.

Kagome rounded the building and coming up on a door. She tried to open it, but it was shut tight. She kept walking and tried another door. It was locked too. When she checked another and it came up locked, she was starting to get pissed, until her foot hit hollow concrete. Or what looked like concrete to her. Bending down to check on the discovery, she felt little cracks in the substance, so she dug her finger in the cracks and lifted the whole part up to reveal a set of stairs.

Kagome placed her gun in the back of her pants and covered the hilt of it with her shirt. She stepped down into the dark place, and carefully not to make a sound; put the cover back in place. Kagome stood there for a minute letting her eyes adjust to the dark. When they did she took a look around and saw that she was in some sort of gym, or big area. There were three doors one clearly said exit on it, and the other two were a mystery.

Kagome grabbed her walkee and talked into it.

"Ok guys, I made it in through some hidden door, but I'm in this gym with two doors. Where are y'all?"

She waited a minute then the voices came through.

"Kagome-chan, we were just in there. Take the door to the right. We are in the door to the left. Keep in touch. This place is spooky."

She heard Sango's voice come through. Kagome took the advice and cautiously approached the door. . . and opening it. She took a look around inside and saw a huge hall. Empty. So she proceeded. Kagome walked down the hall and looked in all directions. Kagome came upon rows and rows of cells on either side of her. Eager to see if this was the answer to her prayers, she started checking them all, and stumbled upon a sleeping hanyou and her son.

"Inuyasha," she said excited, and trying to keep quiet.

Inuyasha's head snapped up and worry was written all over his face.

"Kagome, pick the lock and leave with Yasha. Take him somewhere safe," he told her.

She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began at picking the lock, when the door finally slid open; it made a nasty hiss, which woke up Yasha. Kagome ran to him and covered his mouth so he could not scream. "Ok, baby we're going to play a game. You have to be quiet as a mouse to play. Not a sound and you will get a big treat when we get home ok?"

The child nodded.

Kagome fell to the floor beside Inuyasha and began trying to pick his locks on his shackles. She was not coming up lucky on them. She looked at the frail man in front of her that looked just about ready to give up and kissed him. They pulled away.

"Kagome run, now. Get out of here now!" He said frantically.

She shook her head. Taking Yasha and placing him behind her she decided to try with everything she had to get him free. She yanked her shirt off and balled it up. She took her gun out and placed the balled up shirt over the top of the loaded gut to muffle the sound. When she was ready, she fired. Hitting the chains and breaking them one by one until there was nothing holding him in place. It took Inuyasha a few seconds to realize what Kagome had just done, but then jumped up ignoring the throbbing hurt in his hands and feet.

He spun and started out the door, leading his family down the hall and into the big room. But that is as far as they made it, before Kagome and Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku being hulled into the room and tossed onto the floor struggling against their binds.

Kagome's heart sank.

Keiko walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face and then laughed. "Poor, poor Kagome. You are so pathetic," Keiko said. Then she threw kagome down and kicked her in the ribs.

The pain seized her, and she crumpled into a tiny ball. Kagome grabbed her gun and pointed it right at Keiko and fired, but instead of screams of agony, she heard the gun click. Her heart sunk through her stomach.

She knew she was in trouble now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome lay on the concrete floor. Her body hummed with pain and screamed at her to run from the horrid beatings she kept enduring. She knew that if she didn't do something, she was going to die here. So Kagome waited for the perfect moment to strike. When Keiko turned her back on her, she would wait until her guard was down. She would wait until Keiko was the most vulnerable to her and she would attack.

Kagome would let out all of her anger into the fight before her and bring the girl to her knees before her. Kagome stayed down and watched as Keiko backed up and stood beside Naraku. An evil grin was plastered on both of their faces.

Kagome stayed quiet.

She knew she would get her turn soon.

"You are all damn fools. You come into my place of business!" He shook his head. "I have got to say. not the smartest idea you have had, especially for you, Miss Higurashi," he said, pointing to Kagome's motionless body on the ground.

Inuyasha was being restrained by two demons and Yasha was being kept with Sango and Miroku. "I'll kill you, Naraku. You just wait until I get free. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to rip that little bitches head off and play basketball with it and not think nothing about it."

Inuyasha could tell that his demon was starting come out, and he did nothing to stop it. They had done the wrong thing by touching his family. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha, just give up now. There is nothing you two can do. When you took Keiko from me in high school, you ripped my heart out. And she loved you . . . but now, she is under my command. And she does whatever I tell her to," Naraku explained.

Inuyasha grew livid. "Everything for this? You're going to try and hurt my family for old stupid high school drama?"

Naraku chuckled and began to turn away from him and began toward Yasha. Yasha started growling. When Naraku made contact with him, Yasha struck out and bit him with all of his might. Naraku stepped back and looked at the child startled. "You little punk, I'll teach you," he said raged and lifted his hand and struck down on Yasha's face.

He cried out in pain, and crawled back to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha went crazy and broke free of his holds.

Naraku had his back turned and did not have a clue what was coming so he reached back for Yasha, but did not have the chance to grab him again. Inuyasha grabbed Naraku by the shoulder and spun him to face him. Without wasting any time, he began to pound away at his face. Naraku had been caught off guard and was now paying the price for his mistake.

Keiko rushed to his side and tried to pull Inuyasha off of him, but she was soon attacked herself. Kagome plowed the girl over and began to punch her in the face. When she heard the crunch of her nose, she felt good. Soon Kagome had knocked the girl unconscious. She rose to her feet and limped to her baby and picked him up in her arms. "Listen, untie Sango and Miroku. They will get you out of this place."

Yasha nodded and used his tiny claws to cut through the ropes. It took a little longer to do then it would if his daddy had done it, but soon he got the work done. Sango grabbed him up and looked at Kagome. She nodded her head and with that, Sango and Miroku began to flee with her baby. Kagome turned back to the fight in front of her and saw that there was almost nothing left of Naraku.

Kagome placed a soft hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to get his attention. She heard a fearsome growl tear from him and then he rounded on her. She wasted no time and grabbed him and pressed her whole body to him and poured her heart, mind and soul into the heart-felt kiss. When she felt him relax beneath her completely, she pulled away. And standing before her was the man she fell in love with in high school and now, all over again.

"Kagome . . . I . . . I'm sorry...," he tried to explain why he had to do what he did to Naraku, but she understood. Kagome pulled her phone out and called the police to come and deal with Naraku and Keiko.

Kagome walked out of the building, and stars above her greeted her in the sky. The police pulled up and she pointed them in the direction of the mess. Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang watched as Keiko and Naraku were carried out in cuffs. With a sigh, Inuyasha turned to his family.

"Let's go home."

Kagome turned around and saw that Inuyasha was down on one knee and Yasha was sitting on it holding a small black box. Inside the box was a diamond ring nestled in the satin, and beside it was a key. She looked at Inuyasha with tearful eyes.

"How in the world did you get that if you were in here," she asked confused but happy.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just had Miroku make the copy of my house key bout three weeks ago. The ring, I picked out with this little fella," he said ruffling Yasha's hair.

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

"KAGOME CHAN!"

Sango jumped up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you."

Kagome laughed. '_I have to hand it to him. He sure can make a good time, out of a bad_ _situation_' she thought indicating to Inuyasha and his marriage proposal.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and handed her the key in the box. "Come live with me. You won't ever have to work again," he said.

Kagome nodded and took the key.

She liked the sound of that.

**Ten Years Later . . .**

"Come back here you little twerps," Yasha yelled and ran after his twin sisters.

Once again they had stolen his phone and he wanted it back now. The twins giggled and kept running. Inuyasha heard the fighting and came down stairs to deal with the situation. "Hey, now what's going on here?" Inuyasha had said with a stern voice.

All three children had stopped and looked up at their father.

Yasha was the first to speak up.

"Ayuri and Mayumi took my phone again. Tip them twerps upside down and shake it out of them," he stated flatly.

Inuyasha looked sternly at his son. "Yasha, your sisters are only 5, you can't be so rash with them. And as for you two, what has your mother and I told you about taking things that are not yours?" Inuyasha questioned the children.

They hung their ears and tried to play innocent. "We sorry daddy. We just wanted to talk to Rin to, but Mr. Meany here won't even say hi to her for us," they said and fake cried a little to draw him in more.

And it worked.

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

"Well if that was all, you just had to ask. So go on now. Hand your brother his phone back."

They turned to Yasha and handed his phone to him. "Now run along now and play. But keep quiet because your mother needs her sleep," he said just as the two twins screeched.

"Mommy!"

Inuyasha turned to see her bending a bit to place a kiss on both of their ears. "Hello loves," she said as she greeted her children.

She waddled over to Yasha and smoothed his hair before placing a kiss on his ear as well. "Momma, you know you really need to be in bed. The baby should be here any day now," Yasha stated.

Since he had grown, he had become very protective of his mom and sisters. Inuyasha had been teaching how to defend himself every day after school. "Oh I know baby, but I just need to walk a little bit. Get some air."

Just as she was about to sit down, the door bell rang and Kagome waddled all the way to it to answer it. Sango and Miroku were standing there with their two kids. One was five and the other ten.

"Hey Kagome-chan, how are you feeling?"

Kagome smiled and started to say something, but she felt a rush of wet all down her legs and then felt a puddle at her feet. Sango looked at her face and saw that it was contorting into different shapes.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha, Kagome's water just broke, get her hospital bag now!"

You could see Inuyasha and Yasha running around the house grabbing everything they needed. Inuyasha and Yasha rode with kagome. And the twins rode with Sango to the hospital.

"Oh . . . oh . . . OH HELL," Kagome screamed as she felt sharp pains all over.

Inuyasha pressed on the gas and soon arrived at the hospital. Kagome was placed on a stretcher and wheeled to the delivery room. Inuyasha and Sango went in with her, and the kids waited in the waiting room with Miroku.

**In The Delivery Room . . .**

"Push Kagome, push now," Sango ordered and felt Kagome's grip on her hand tighten.

Kagome pushed with all of her strength and then stopped for a breath. But before the doctor could tell her to push again, she began pushing. Kagome wanted the pain over now. She felt the baby slip from her canal and looked down to see her child.

"It's a boy."

She heard Inuyasha say in happiness. The doctor smacked the baby lightly to get it to start crying, then wrapped it in a blanket and handed the baby to Inuyasha. "Oh, hello fella."

The baby stopped crying and looked up at his daddy with big brown eyes. "Inoru," Kagome whispered.

She looked up at her husband and smiled. Sango smiled down on her best friend and lightly squeezed her hand. "You did it, Kagome. You have your dream family. Congrats."

Sango hugged Kagome and stepped out of the room. Kagome and Inuyasha's kids all piled in and Sango and Miroku came in as well. Kagome looked around at her family, and the new addition. She had the best family a woman could ask for.

Kagome knew that this was only the beginning of happiness for her.


End file.
